Mr MONK takes a BREAK
by Exhibit Q
Summary: Adrian and Natalie fic! Adrian helps in solving a case about a murdered pregnant lady. When Natalie suggests that Adrian should take a break, Adrain wonders if that is a good idea. How would it go? COMPLETE! Please R&R!
1. The Crime

Mr. MONK takes a BREAK 

A/N: guys…this is my first Monk story. Hope you enjoy it!

**Part 1:**

"Stephan dear?" called 8 month pregnant, Kathy.

"Yes:" Her husband replied.

"Thank you for dinner."

Beside Kathy, her 13-year-old son, Conner rolled his eyes at the cheesy conversation happening between his mother and his stepfather. Kathy nudged her son in his ribs.

"Ouch! Yes, Stephan. Thanks for dinner." Conner said quickly, rubbing his ribs.

"Your welcome, Conner. You too, dear."

Another eye rolling session from the boy.

"Will anyone be having any desert tonight?" Their waitress asked hopefully. Conner automatically sat up straight.

"Yes ma'am. I will have…uh…" Stephan began, looking at the menu. "Chocolate fudge brownie."

"I will have a cherry cheesecake slice, please," seconded Kathy. "Conner?"

"I'm working on it Mom. I'll have a chocolate ice-cream sundae. No cherry. Thanks." Conner finished.

"Okay, that will be right up."

"Thanks." All three of them chorused. Stephan and Kathy started to laugh at the coincidence, while Conner stayed out of it and daydreamed. He wanted to go home, and go to bed.

Suddenly, from what seemed like the millionth time in 12 years, they saw a flash of light. It was getting to the point where they just ignored it because they were so used to it. They all just claimed they were all going crazy together. They never even tried to figure out what the flash was. They really didn't even care.

Still, they looked around hopefully trying to see what made the flash this time, but they could find nothing.

Finally, their desert came. They finished it all in silence, no doubt thinking about the flash. 

* * *

"Good night, Conner." Kathy and Stephan said. 

"Night." He replied back, walking to his room and shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want to watch tonight?" Stephan asked.

Kathy slowly laid her pregnant body on the sofa. She rested her arms on her protruding belly. She watched as her husband flipped through the channels. He stopped on a movie called Rat Race. Kathy sighed loudly.

"Again? You just saw this movie last week!" She exclaimed.

Stephan grinned and ran his hand through this jet-black hair. "I can't help it. It's such a great movie."

"Whatever, Stephan. That's the last time I ever tell you just to pick out something." She laughed throwing a pillow at him

They finished watching the movie together and Stephan helped his pregnant wife off the couch. They walked (waddled) to the room, when Stephan stopped.

"You go on Sweety. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. Don't be long."

"Sure thing." He said, closing the bathroom door. He took his clothes off and threw them outside the door, like he always did.

Kathy went into the room, turning on the light. She sat down on their king sized bed. It was a beautiful bed. The frame was ivory, and all the rest of the bedspread was different shades of blue. Her favorite part was the cerulean comforter.

Kathy listened to the rain as she began to get into her pajamas. She stood up and opened the drawer of her ivory in table, pulled out her brush, and began to brush her long blonde hair.

For about 10 minutes there was nothing. Then suddenly, the lights went off and so did the alarm clock. Kathy smiled. Stephan must be finished. This was a record. That was too quick. She listened. No. The shower was still running

Her heart began to pound. "Stephan?" She whispered, turning around, only to face a large figure stalking toward her with something large in his hand.

She wanted to scream, but she was too petrified. She slowly backed up and turned to find something to hit this strange man with. Too late. The figure wrapped a long leather belt around her neck and tightened it.

Kathy choked. Her hand flew toward the belt. She scratched at it frantically to try and pull it away. She was loosing valuable time. She couldn't breathe. She was going to die. Subjects flashed through her mind as she helplessly struggled to live. Conner. Her baby girl. How could someone kill a pregnant lady?

The struggle weakened as Kathy began to slip away. Seconds later, she was dead. The killer let the belt loose from his grasp after he tied the long belt to the edge of the bed. Yes, it was a weird looking suicide scene…but it looked halfway convincing. The killer knew that the cops were not that stupid. They would know it was murder. But how would they know it was he…out of all people.

The killer went back to the light switches and turned them back on. Then he walked over to the window, opened it and began to crawl out. His foot collided with something small, but he ignored it. After he was out of the house, he tried to close the window with a small crowbar that he had. He closed it as much as he could and as quickly as he could. Then he disappeared out of view.

* * *

_It's a jungle out there_

_Disorder and confusion everywhere._

_And no one seems to care, but I do._

_Hey! Who's in charge here?_

_It's a jungle out there_

_Poison in the very air we breathe._

_You know it's in the water that we drink,_

_Well I do_

_It's amazing._

_People think I'm crazy, cause I worry all the time_

_If you paid attention, you'd be worried too._

_Your better pay attention, or this world we love so much_

_Might_

_Just_

_Kill_

_You._

_I could be wrong now._

_But I don't think so._

_Cause it's a jungle out there…_

_It's a jungle out there. _

* * *

A/N: I had to do that theme song. LOL. Please tell me what you think so far. 


	2. Discovery

Mr. MONK takes a BREAK

Part 2 

Adrian Monk was organizing his living room, when his phone rang. Once. Twice. Thrice. FOUR!

He quickly picked up the phone and placed in gently onto his ear. "Hello?" He asked.

"Monk!"

"Natalie?"

"Yes. Hey…umm...could Julie and I come over?"

"Why are you even asking? Why wouldn't I want you over here?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the odd question.

"Okay. I was just making sure. I'm coming."

"Alright. See you when you get here."

Adrian slowly placed the phone on its base. He grabbed the duster he was once holding, and began to finish what he was doing. He put the duster away and then took out the vacuum cleaner for the 5th time and vacuumed again, thinking about the dust particles he just got all over the place.

He knew in about 15 minutes time, Natalie would be here, so he placed the vacuum cleaner next to the couch and went to get snacks. He opened up the cabinets and took out cookies. He bought them just for Natalie and her daughter. He wouldn't eat them. He tore 2 paper towels off the roll so they could set the cookies on them. Brilliant idea. He smiled. Organized snacking.

Walking back into the living room, he sat down on his favorite chair and waited patiently for the girls. He left the vacuum out to get the crumbs out of his perfect floor.

He began to get bored, and the lamp beside him was crooked, so he fixed it. Again and again and again and again. He was about to touch it a few more times when he heard knocking. They were here. He quickly got up from his chair and answered the door. Natalie and Julie's hopeful smiles greeted him. He smiled back.

"Come on in." Adrian said happily. He moved aside to the two of them in. He shut the door behind them. He grinned as he heard Julie gasp because she has never been to his place before. Adrian turned to see her looking around in awe.

"Wow! Mr. Monk. This is even cleaner than our bathroom you cleaned yesterday!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks Julie. But your bathroom would have been much cleaner if your mother didn't make me stop." He glanced over at Natalie. She was staring at him

Natalie and Julie walked over to the sofa and sat down carefully, trying not to move the pillows. Adrian approved. He remained standing.

"So, why are you here?" Adrian wondered.

"Spiders and roaches." Julie piped up, still admiring the room. Adrian cringed as Natalie nudged her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Adrian questioned.

Natalie turned to him. "We had to evacuate the house because they are spraying to get rid of any possible spiders or roaches." She explained.

Adrian wrung his hands together and looked up at the vacuumed ceiling. He looked at the corners, which were clean of cob webs…or spider webs. Natalie stared at this familiar behavior. Adrian made a mental note to call the exterminator as soon as possible.

Natalie smiled. She knew what he was thinking. He was going to call the exterminator soon: just in case. She shook her head when Julie suddenly began talking.

"Mom. What is Mr. Monk doing?" She asked.

"He's thinking sweetie."

"About what?"

"Exterminators." Natalie whispered.

"How do you know?" Julie asked, still staring at Adrian.

"Because…"

"I have to call the exterminator." Adrian said, still staring at the ceiling as though spiders were going to pop out any given time.

Natalie looked at her daughter and made an I-told-you face. Julie began to giggle.

Adrian quickly walked over to his phone. He picked it up and dialed a memorized phone number. Natalie and Julie watched Adrian with amusement.

"Yes, hello," Adrian began. "This is…Adrian Monk."

A pause.

"I need an exterminator over here to kill any possible spiders and roaches."

A pause.

"Okay. Thank you. Bye." He hung up the phone and smiled at the two girls on his couch.

"Don't worry. They will be here next Tuesday."

"Adrian…you didn't give them your address."

Adrian shrugged. "I don't have to. They know me. Relax." Adrian said, like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Natalie and Julie stared at each other as Adrian walked into his kitchen.

"The companies of Sierra Springs, Lever 2000 and the Exterminator are probably richer than any other company because of you!"

"Thank you." He answered.

Natalie got up and walked into the kitchen with Monk. He turned and grinned at her.

"How many cookies do you want?"

Natalie looked. Oreos.

"Four."

Adrian placed four cookies on top of each other.

"How many does Julie want?"

"Julie! How many cookies do you want?" Julie asked her daughter.

"Six!" She called back.

Adrian placed six cookies on top of each other. Natalie was about to take them when Adrian quickly stopped her.

"Wait!" He yelled, grabbing the top cookie and bringing it over to the trashcan.

"Adrian! What are you doing?" She said, staring.

He stopped and looked at Natalie. Strange. His pupils were oddly dilated. He held up a broken cookie.

"It's cracked."

"So what?" Natalie said, marching over to Adrian and snatching the cookie out of his hands. Adrian stood there dumbfounded. Then she shrugged. Dr. Kroger told him to let other people alone if they don't care about something that he does. He was still having a bit of trouble with that bit of advice.

Natalie took the cookies and walked into the living room.

"Thank you." They said happily.

Adrian smiled. He loved making them happy. "No problem." He called, putting the box of Oreos away carefully.

"Adrian, do you have any milk?"

Milk. The word seemed to echo in Adrian's head. He wanted to ignore them. He didn't feel like taking the _milk_ out of the refrigerator.

"Mr. Monk?" Natalie called after the silence.

Adrian opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of milk. He walked into the living room and tossed them to Natalie and Julie. They caught them.

He sat on his chair and looked at the blank television.

After Natalie and Julie was finished, they threw their trash away and came back into the living room to find Adrian already vacuuming where they were sitting and then the whole living room floor.

When he was finished, he put the vacuum back into the closet where it belonged, closed the door, touched the doorknob and returned to his chair.

"Mr. Monk, could I watch cartoons please?" Julie asked hopefully.

"Sure, Julie. Here." Adrian gave her the remote, which was in a plastic bag.

"Thank you…" Julie said, observing the bagged remote control.

"Monk, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh oh," Adrian said under his breath. "Sure."

The two of them walked to Adrian's room. It was just as clean as the rest of the house, if not, cleaner. There was a small picture of Trudy on his nightstand. There were actually about 10 different pictures of her all over the room.

Natalie sighed. She still could not figure out why someone would want to kill such a beautiful woman. Adrian often said it was his fault, or the car bomb was meant for him.

Natalie stopped her thoughts. "I need to talk to you."

Adrian blinked. "You are talking to me."

"This is important."

"Oh, no!" Adrian exclaimed. He began to wring his hands together and pace around the room.

"Adrian, look at me."

He ignored her and kept pacing.

"Adrian!"

He stopped abruptly and stared at Natalie. His eyes were wide and fearful.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered as his eyes began to fill with tears. Adrian was getting very emotional this week. Maybe it was because this week was another anniversary of Trudy's death.

Natalie gasped at his behavior.

"Adrian, no! I'm not going to leave you!" She walked up to him and gave him a friendly hug. He immediately stiffened up, but after a while, he loosened back up. Natalie hated it whenever Adrian got his feelings hurt. He would try to hide it, but it often didn't work.

Adrian swayed on the spot. Then he collapsed onto his neatly made bed.

"Oh." He sounded embarrassed. Natalie sat down next to him, and he turned to look at her.

"You just haven't paid me for two weeks."

"Oh…well how much do I owe you?"

"412 dollars."

Adrian quickly jumped up and grabbed his checkbook. He opened it and began to write slowly. He tore the check out of the book and shoved it into Natalie's hand.

"I promise it won't bounce. Just don't-don't leave me Natalie. Please."

"I won't."

"MOM! MR. MONK!" Julie screamed.

Adrian and Natalie jumped and ran Julie to only find her watching the news. They took a sigh of relief to find out she wasn't hurt.

"Listen." She said, turning the volume up.

"She was 8 months pregnant when she did last night. Captain Stottlemeyer of the SFPD is investigating the scene."

The shot turned to Stottlemeyer. "We are a bit stumped at the moment, but we do have a suspect. Even though he denies everything. He's a bit…uh…speechless at the moment."

"Mom, it's not far from here." Julie said turning in her seat to look at her mother and her boss.

Natalie looked at Adrian.

"Sounds like they need your help."

"Yeah." Adrian said, wringing his hands and staring at the television. Was the baby okay? They didn't mention that. The baby was all Adrian could think about.

"Adrian?"

Julie turned off the TV.

"Let's go." Adrian said.

The trio grabbed everything they needed and hurried out the door to Natalie's car.

A/N: Okay…hope you guys really liked the chapter. Now on to the responses to my story…not a lot…but hey…at least you guys like it. That's all that matters!

**Bob: **I'm really really glad you like my story. Hope you like the rest of it too!

**Rach: **Thanks for reading! I like the old theme too…it's really cool. I like to hum it…drives people crazy!


	3. Adrian's Thoughts

Mr. MONK takes a BREAK

**Part 3:**

"Randy!" Stottlemeyer yelled. Randy obviously didn't hear him. He was in the other room; too busy questioning Stephan and taking notes. Stottlemeyer stomped over to him.

"Randy!" He yelled again. Randy jumped and spun around to face his captain.

"What is it…sir." Randy asked.

"Deal with that!" He said, pointing outside a nearby window. Randy stared and leaned over just enough to try and look outside.

"What is it?" He asked, wearing a confused look on his face. Stottlemeyer grabbed Randy and dragged him to the window. He pointed to a car pulling into the driveway. It was Natalie's.

"That!" yelled Stottlemeyer, still pointing. Randy didn't seem to comprehend.

"That's Monk!" Stottlemeyer hissed. Sure enough, Adrian, Natalie, and her daughter, Julie walked out of the small white car.

"Oh! Okay…sir, what do you want me to do?"

"Just deal with it!"

"Ummm…I thought you wanted me to take notes."

Stottlemeyer furiously grabbed the notepad. Randy blinked.

"I'll do the damn notes. You get him out of here. Lie or something. I just don't want to hear 'It doesn't make sense, Captain'" He turned away, muttering.

_Knock, knock, knock…knock._

Randy turned quickly to go answer Monk at the door.

"Hello Adrian, Natalie and Julie." Said Randy in a sugarcoated voice. Natalie stared at him.

"Can I look?" Adrian asked curiously.

Randy shook his head. "Nope."

"And why not?" Natalie asked, folding her arms.

"Well, that's because we already solved the case."

"You're a liar! We saw the news. Let us in," Natalie said, shoving Randy out of the way. Julie bounded in, while Adrian walked into the house slowly and sideways.

"Where's Stottlemeyer?"

Randy pointed. "In there."

The four of them walked into the room. Randy cleared his throat. Leland quickly turned around, and rolled his eyes. He glared at Randy who smiled, looking guilty.

"How are you doing, Monk?"

Adrian stared and thought. Then he shook his head.

"Thought so." Leland muttered.

"What happened in here?" Adrian asked, looking around.

"Well all I could say…is either this pregnant woman killed herself, ridiculously I might add, or she was murdered."

"How was she found?"

Stottlemeyer sighed. "She was found near the foot of the bed, with her husband's leather belt around her neck. The belt was tied to the bed."

Adrian screwed up his face in thought. Then he began to stare at the ceiling and mumble to himself.

"You can see her body later, Monk." Stottlemeyer said when he began to lose patience.

Adrian's eyes snapped to Leland's. He thought some more and slowly nodded.

"Would you like to see the room?"

"Is it still intact?"

Stottlemeyer nodded once. "Yup."

"Okay then."

Natalie, Adrian and Stottlemeyer walked into the room where the woman was killed.

"Well, here you go." Stottlemeyer gestured around the room. Adrian looked around the room, but did not enter.

"Tell me what the husband said about this first."

"Okay. They went to a restaurant…"

"Which one?" Adrian interrupted.

"Golden Corral. Anyway, they came home, the kid went to bed, they stayed up to watch a movie…"

"What was it called?"

Leland rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?"

Adrian didn't say anything.

Leland sighed. "Rat Race. _Anyway!_ Husband takes a shower, wife is…whatevered, husband finds her, and he calls us. Here we are…and you too."

"Okay."

Adrian cautiously stepped into the room. He began to look at everything from every possible angle he could think of. He also started flailing his arms, up, down, left, and right. He paused at the belt.

"May I?" Adrian asked Stottlemeyer.

"Go for it."

Adrian knelt down next to the belt. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his silver pen. With that, he bought the belt closer to his face. He inspected it, then turned to look at Leland.

"So…you don't know if this is suicide or murder?"

"Nope."

"What are you leaning closer to."

Stottlemeyer thought for a moment. "I don't know."

Adrian nodded. He let the belt drop from his pen, and then he placed it back inside the jacket. "I think you should lean toward murder." He said, standing up.

Leland shrugged. "Of course it's murder, Monk. Everyone is out to get each other huh? Why murder?"

Adrian turned and started toward the window.

"Because there are scratches on that belt."

Leland dove over to it, almost knocking Natalie over. He looked closely at it.

"Why, Monk, they could have already been there."

"Maybe," He replied. Why is this window open?"

Leland stood up and exhaled loudly. "I don't know, Monk. Do you?"

"I just don't think one would want their window open on a rainy night. And this little knick-knack on the floor… it was obviously on this windowsill, because it matches with the other object. How did it fall?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it was already there."

"Maybe."

Stottlemeyer sighed again.

"Adrian, It's possible that it already could have been knocked over right?"

Adrian stared.

"Right?"

"Sure. It's possible."

"Of course it is. This case or whatever is now getting harder and harder to deal with. Is there anything else?"

Adrian looked at the alarm clock, which was blinking 12:47. He looked at his watch. It read 10:15. He looked at the alarm clock to the light switches, back to the alarm clock, and right back to the light switches.

"Do you have any suspects?"

"Yes. Her husband, and strange enough…her son."

"Her son? The one that is crying in the living room?" blurted Natalie.

Leland obviously forgot she was there and jumped. "Yes, Natalie. That boy."

"NO! Adrian, you don't think her son did it do you?" Natalie asked. Adrian shook his head slowly, still staring at the alarm clock.

Stottlemeyer shrugged. "Fine. Her husband then."

"Motives?"

"Randy is working on it."

Adrian looked at the switches and the alarm clock again. He started off in space, thinking to himself.

"It doesn't make sense."

Leland smacked the side of his own head. "I knew that was coming! Monk! It's late, why don't you go home and come back tomorrow! We can talk then."

Adrian looked toward Natalie. She nodded at him.

"Okay. Just keep everything intact."

"Fine!" Leland said as they were leaving. He shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. Ha." He left the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Absolutely nobody goes in there! Hear me? We will be back tomorrow. Stephan, Conner, I'm really sorry about what happened here, but you will have to come with me."

They nodded and sullenly followed him out the door.

"Are you two staying here tonight?" Adrian asked.

"Yup. We brought out stuff in from the car. You don't mind do you?"

"No. Just remember to use the guest bathroom. Sleep wherever is appropriate."

They nodded.

"Good night." Adrian said as he was walking up to his room.

"Night." They called back.

Adrian walked into his room and automatically turned on his nightlight. He pulled off his day clothes, and got into his pajamas. He crawled into his side of the bed, and fell asleep thinking about the case. And he had his normal dream about his lovely, beautiful wife, Trudy.

A/N: guys…I feel that I am posting up chapters so close together…but spring break is coming up…and I guess I just wanted to give you guys a treat…so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might be a bit before I put up chapter 4…or as long as I can handle not putting up any more chapters for a bit…lol. Okay…now on to the reviews!

**Jesus Freak: **Yah! A new reader! I'm glad you like my story. 

**Morticia Snape: **Yah! Another new reader! It makes me so happy that you think my story is exciting and interesting…im trying.

**Rach:** Yeah…im kinda surprised he hasn't given up on him either…and im glad too. Its cool that you got ur brother to like monk…I got my dad to like him! Hmmm…well…even if ur brother doesn't like ur story…maybe lots of other ppl will…you should post it.

A/N: till next time!


	4. It was murder

Mr. MONK takes a BREAK

**Part 4: **

Adrian Monk was busy scrubbing his counter top down when he heard knocking on the door. He rolled his eyes in frustration and called to Natalie to get the door.

"Natalie, get it!" He demanded.

Natalie, who was sitting in the other room, also rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir!"

Adrian heard the door open, and before anybody could say anything, Adrian shouted. "Do you want some coffee, _Captain?"_

"No thanks, Monk," He shouted back, though not as sarcastic. "What's wrong with him?" He whispered to Natalie.

"He just doesn't seem like he's not in a good mood." She whispered back.

Adrian appeared in the doorway holding a washcloth and wearing a sour and tired look on his face. Natalie and Leland smiled.

Adrian, who suspected something, narrowed his eyes before he returned the smile the best he could.

"Morning, Monk." Stottlemeyer said, holding out his hand. Adrian took it reluctantly; thinking 'Wasn't a smile good enough'?

Automatically, Natalie reached into her handbag for a Lever 2000 hand wipe, but Adrian rapidly shoved her hand out of the way and grabbed the wipe himself. Natalie and Leland raised their eyebrows at him as Adrian scrubbed furiously at his hand. When he was finished, he took one last look at Stottlemeyer and walked into the kitchen to throw the wipe away.

Leland stared after him. Natalie shrugged. "Don't worry it will pass quickly."

"Do you know what's wrong?"

Natalie shook her head. "Nope. I have no idea."

They shrugged it off. Adrian appeared in the doorway and yawned loudly. "Are we going to see her body now?"

"Yes." Stottlemeyer said, turning towards the door.

"Wait! I have to get Julie first." Natalie left the room and reappeared back a few minutes later with Julie.

They left the house and separated. Natalie and Julie went into their car, and Monk went with Stottlemeyer in his car.

When they arrived on the highway, Leland turned to Adrian who was counting the cars that passed them.

He sighed as he asked the question Monk wanted him to ask. "Adrian, what doesn't make since?"

Adrian immediately stopped counting and turned to his captain. "Well, the killer turned off the lights and the alarm clock."

"So?"

"Well, I believe that was an accident," Stottlemeyer stared. "As in, that was not supposed to happen…"

"I know what an accident is, Monk."

"There were two light switches. The killer obviously didn't know which light to turn off, so he turned off both. I don't think the husband did it."

"I knew you were going to say that Monk,"

Adrian smiled.

"Maybe he tried to throw us a curveball." Stottlemeyer sighed.

Adrian blinked. "A curveball."

"Yes, Monk! A curveball. Or maybe Stephan did it on _accident_."

"I meant that another person did it on accident, leaving behind a clue." Adrian said.

"I know what you meant. But it's possible right?"

"Yes, it's possible." Adrian said reluctantly. Suddenly he reached over and tugged on Stottlemeyer's seatbelt.

"Hey! Monk, what are you doing?" He exclaimed, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Seatbelt check." Adrian explained.

Stottlemeyer rolled his eyes. "Sit back, relax. We will be there in a minute."

Adrian nodded and went to open the glove box, but Leland's hand shot out, landed on Adrian's shoulder. He shoved his companion back into the seat.

"Relax!" He repeated, impatiently.

Adrian nodded and continued to patiently count the cars.

* * *

Finally, they pulled into the hospital parking lot. To Adrian's much dislike, Stottlemeyer parked in the middle of two old cars, so he had to re-park between two new cars. 

"The cars were filthy," Adrian explained as Natalie and Julie were added to the group. "You'll thank me later."

"No, I won't." Stottlemeyer mumbled.

The four of them walked inside the hospital. As though Adrian was some kind of unstoppable machine, he immediately walked up to the crooked paintings and began to straighten them. As Natalie tried to get him to stop, Leland was asking where the morgue was. He showed the secretary his badge, called his companions and began to walk to the basement.

Adrian suddenly stopped and turned around to straighten pens on the secretary's desk. Natalie pulled him away from the staring woman.

"I'm so sorry." She said apologetically.

The secretary smiled. "It's no problem." She said kindly.

They walked away quickly.

Adrian snapped his fingers. "Wipe."

"Why should I?" Natalie asked stubbornly.

"Because I touched those pens. That woman was picking her nose when we walked in here."

"You should have thought about that before you touched the stupid pens, Adrian!"

"Well, I didn't. Please. Wipe." He begged.

Natalie huffed and began to rummage through her purse. Adrian held out his hand, and Natalie shoved a wipe into his hand. He scrubbed at his hand, and gave it back to Natalie. She threw it a way, just as they arrived at the main door of the morgue.

Stottlemeyer sighed. "Okay. Here we are," He said darkly. Everyone shivered.

Leland turned to Julie. "You might wanna stay out here, kiddo,"

She responded by folding her arms. "Fine, Have it your way." Leland answered.

Adrian quickly raised his hand.

"What is it, Monk?"

"I don't mind staying out here," He pointed to the floor. "Out here…" He repeated.

Everyone stared at him. "Monk, you said you wanted to see her body."

"Well, not anymore. Let's go!" He yelled, heading for the exit. Natalie, who grabbed onto his arm gently, stopped him. He looked down at her with fear in his eyes. She smiled at him, and he returned it, weakly.

"Don't worry, Adrian. I'll be right here."

Adrian wasn't convinced. "But…I know…alright."

They walked into the room. It was cold. Everyone shivered again. Stottlemeyer began to search the room for Kathy.

Natalie tried to get Adrian to move, but he refused to budge, so Natalie clung on tighter to him. Surprisingly, he did not object. But maybe that was because he could scarcely even feel himself. Beside Natalie, Julie was staring around with her eyes wide open, and he mouth was gaping.

"I found her." Stottlemeyer suddenly said.

Natalie had to force-drag Adrian over to her body. His eyes snapped shut.

"Adrian, open your eyes." Natalie demanded.

He shook his head, quickly.

Natalie nudged Adrian in the ribs.

"Ooof." Was his reply. He slowly began to open his eyes.

"Don't worry, Mr. Monk. You can't see her nakedness." Julie said.

Adrian's eyes were open now, but hardly. He was still squinting. He looked at the body of Kathy for a total of 2 seconds, and then his eyes snapped shut yet again.

"It's _was_ murder. Can we go now?" Adrian whispered. Adrian looked faint, and he could hardly breath, so Stottlemeyer covered her face, and they left quickly.

When they were out, Adrian collapsed onto the nearest bench. The other three respectfully left him alone, while he was lost in his thoughts.

"What about the baby?" Adrian said suddenly, looking up.

Stottlemeyer's eyes shifted about the room.

"I said…" Monk started, but he was cut off.

"She was in intensive care. It's all really a miracle that she lived. Nobody knows how she survived."

"Where is she now?"

"She's in the maternity room. Why?"

A pause. Adrian seemed to be thinking hard on something. "Can I see her?"

"What does this have to do with anything, Monk?"

He shrugged. "I just want to see the baby." He said innocently.

Stottlemeyer nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

They all walked upstairs to the maternity room. Adrian began to even up a few pictures with Natalie asked about the baby. The woman smiled and walked into the room and picked up a tiny baby with a pink cap on that was too big for her. She brought the infant up to the window.

"Adrian!" Natalie called.

Adrian turned around and his eyes fell on the baby. They four of them smiled at the small bundle.

Adrian's smile was the broadest. He slowly reached up and touched the glass. He obviously wanted to hold the baby. He tilted his head and his heart jumped when the baby looked right at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry about your mother, little one. But don't worry, you will be with you dad and your big brother soon." He told the baby through the soundproof glass.

Leland shook his head.

Adrian nodded, signaling he was finished looking. The woman put the girl back into her individual crib and walked back out of the room.

"Thank you." Adrian said, waving goodbye.

"Your welcome. See you later." The baby handler said.

Adrian smiled and nodded. "Definitely." He whispered.

When they were back outside, Leland decided to ask the question everyone was thinking.

"You looked at Kathy for a total of two seconds. We all figured it was murder, but how did you know 100 percent sure when you hardly looked at her?"

Adrian immediately began to answer. "Would a person who is committing suicide by hanging scratch at the belt? I don't think so. There were scratches on her neck and bits of skin missing. There were also scratch marks on that belt. There was a struggle."

"Maybe she changed her mind." Stottlemeyer suggested.

Adrian stopped walking. "Changed her mind?"

"Yeah, Monk. It happens."

"Not this time." Adrian argued cautiously. He began to walk again.

Stottlemeyer raised his eyebrows. Monk always amazed him.

"Good job." Was all he could say.

"Thank you. Can I see that room again?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You can look at it tomorrow."

Natalie looked at Adrian. "I can drop you off at your house."

"Okay."

"See you later, Monk" Stottlemeyer said, striding over to his car.

"Bye." He called after him.

Leland disappeared into his car, and drove off. The other three got into Natalie's car and drove to Adrian's place.

Natalie stopped in front and looked at Adrian. "Thanks for letting us stay over, Adrian."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Monk." Julie agreed

"Your welcome," Adrian said, taking his seat belt off and opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Natalie said. Adrian closed the car door and watched Natalie drive away. Then he walked up to his door, unlocked it, walked inside and finished the day eating and cleaning.

* * *

A/N: guys…I have to say something…I miss Sharona! cries. Okay…on to the reviews…cause I love you all. **

* * *

**

**Monker: **_Chapter 1_: Thank you for reading my story. It means so much to me! I think It's really cool that you wanna be a director! And I guess that I can assume that you mention this because you can actually see yourself directing this? Am I right? I tried to make everything detailed enough so everyone can see stuff going through their head, I'm glad you mentioned it! Thanks! Glad you like the theme song part. ;)

_Chapter 2_: I took your idea about giving the chapters names…I just have a bit of trouble with it sometimes though…

_Chapter 3: _You think my story is getting better and better! Awww! You are so sweet! hugs. LOL…I like to reply to my reviewers too…it's actually really fun. One could make new friends this way!

**Amymimi: **_Chapter 1: _Thanks to you also for being a new reviewer to my story! Glad you like the theme song put in…yeah…I'm trying to make my story seem episode-like.

_Chapter 3: _Thank you again:)

**Rach: **Yeah! My first reviewer! Thanks a lot for reviewing once again! I look forward to reading your story. Is Trudy in it? Ok…how to put the story up…first you should type the chapters in Microsoft Word…it's the best way. Then you go to Document Manager and you put the info down. Where it says Label: you type Microsoft Word. Leave it on story format…and where it says Select File on Computer, you might want to click Browse then find the name of the document and click on it…it will appear in the box. Remember to save! Then click Upload Document…Next, you go to Create Story and put down all the info. Then at the end, you click Create Story at the bottom, then you have the story put up! Hope I explained this good enough.

I got my dad to like him when he bought Season 1 for me…then just one day he said…"You can watch Monk if you want to." He just sat down with me and he got hooked! It was really cool, he wants to get Season 2 for me now. And he just recently asked when Season 3 was coming out…I told him sometime when Season 4 starts up.

Just so you know…the son…Conner…He's 13 years old. But I guess you're gonna have to wait to find out….muahahaha…. :)

Thanks for liking my story and sticking with me! hugs

* * *

A/N: Bob, Jesus Freak, and Morticia Snape…I look forward to your reviews when you review again! 

I'm also going to be working on more Monk stories…I have 2 in mind already. I'm planning on bringing Sharona back in one of them. The other one is about Monk and Trudy. If you guys tell me if you are interested…I'll tell you the titles and the summaries. I hope you guys will be interested…I'm sure you will be. Till next time:)


	5. Half way there

Mr. Monk takes a Break 

**Part 5: **

**A/N**: I had to make myself do this chapter this week. I'm just really stressed out cause I have a play tonight (April 26) its called…This Is A Test…well...I'm not gonna tell you my whole life story…so here is your chapter 5.

* * *

Adrian sat on his couch, lost in thought. He paid no special attention to his clock, which read 3: 08 am. He was thinking about that little baby. How cute she was. What would his and Trudy's baby look like? He felt his eyes sting with tears at that very thought. He closed his eyes to let the threatening tears finally fall and leave two wet streaks down his face.

Suddenly, he felt warm all over his body. He opened his eyes to see his Trudy sitting peacefully on the arm of his couch. Normally, he would have told somebody to get off. But this was Trudy, after all. And anyway, there was no room for her, because he was hogging the couch with his body.

"Hey, Mr. Monk." Trudy said lovingly.

Adrian smiled happily. "Hello yourself, Mrs. Monk."

Trudy smiled. Then the glowing light around her seemed to dim a bit. She held sadness and worry in her eyes. "Why do you trouble yourself like this, Adrian?"

Adrian tried his best to look innocent. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Trudy shook her head with a look of knowing on her smooth, young, face. "Don't lie to me, Adrian." She said playfully.

Adrian sighed. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "I'm sorry." He said. His voice began to break because of the large lump that was forming in his throat.

Trudy looked sorry. She stood up and walked over to Adrian. He automatically sat up so Trudy could sit down. When she sat down, she placed her feet up on the crooked table, and Adrian laid his head in her lap. She placed a warm hand on his head and began to stroke his hair.

"What are you so sorry about?" She whispered.

"You wanted a-a child." He sniffed.

"Oh, Adrian. That's okay."

"No, it's not."

Trudy reached over and placed her finger on Adrian's lips to silent him. "Yes, it is. You weren't ready. I accept that, and you know it."

Adrian stubbornly shook his head. "No. That baby…she was just so cute. I just couldn't help but wonder…what our baby…would have looked like."

Trudy smiled. "Oh. You're talking about the baby in the hospital?"

Adrian wanted to say "yes" but he found that he couldn't talk, so he just nodded.

Trudy nodded too. "Yes, she is cute isn't she?"

Adrian nodded again. Unexpectedly, his clock chime rang. They both turned their head swiftly to look at it. Adrian knew what it meant. Trudy was leaving. He sat up and she stood up. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on his tear-moistened lips.

"I love you, Adrian."

"I love you too, Trudy."

She disappeared. Adrian woke up crying. It was 5:00.

"Okay, Adrian! Work your magic!" Stottlemeyer alleged.

The cops were back at the crime scene. Conner was in the living room, and Stephan was at the police station, because the murder weapon was his. They were going to question him as soon as they got back.

Meanwhile, Natalie, Adrian, Stottlemeyer and Randy were waiting in the doorway. Adrian entered the room. First he just looked around casually. _"Yes. It is still intact." _Adrian thought. Then he knelt down near the belt, and then he darted to the window. He put his hand up and dropped it, brought it back up, and dropped it again. He did this in every possible angle he could think of. Stottlemeyer was trying not to laugh at Adrian silly moves. Adrian then slowly walked over to the light switches, with his head slightly tilted to the right side. He moved over to the side of the switches and pretended to turn them off. Then he looked at the alarm clock.

"What time did Stephan call 911?"

Stottlemeyer opened up the file. "It was exactly 10:01."

Adrian nodded. "That means that the alarm clock was blinking 12:46 when he called. So he was in the shower for 45 minutes after the alarm was turned off."

Stottlemeyer put on a stubborn face. "Or maybe he was in here, then he waited 45 minutes after he killed his wife, then he called 911."

Adrian shook his head. "Captain, can you tell me which switch turns off the light in this room?"

"No, Monk. I can't"

"I know. Because until yesterday, you were never in this room."

"Yeah, so?"

Adrian reached up and covered (not touched) the light switch. "The killer turned off both switches, because he didn't know which switch to turn off. This room was Stephan's and Kathy's. He would have known which light to turn off."

"Oh yeah? Well how did the killer know the lights were right here if he was not Stephan?" Stottlemeyer asked, crossing his arms.

"I think about 92 of light switches are on this side of the door."

"Yeah, but…"

Adrian turned away, ignoring Leland. Natalie wanted to laugh. She knew Adrian was right. He was always right, and Stottlemeyer was getting annoyed with it.

Adrian walked back over to the window. "The killer escaped out this window." He said bluntly.

"How do you know?" Natalie asked.

"It is very difficult to close this kind of window from the outside. But he did. Not all the way though, and he knocked over this little knick-knack on his way out." He finished by pointing to the small object lying on the floor.

"Well, how do you know that the killer didn't just open the window, knock over the object and call it good?" Stottlemeyer argued.

Adrian sighed and stared at Leland with frustration in his eyes.

"Just humor me, Adrian." Leland said.

Adrian quickly walked past Stottlemeyer and Natalie. They looked at each other in utter confusion.

"He left us." Stottlemeyer said in shock.

"Good job. You scared him away." Natalie said sarcastically.

"What? I didn't…!"

Natalie cut him off. "There he is!" Natalie pointed to the window where Adrian had just appeared. They watched him as he observed the window from every angle. Then he disappeared and came back into the house with a smile.

"You want me to 'humor' you? Fine. There are markings outside that window. He tried closing it with something…I think he used a crowbar of some type."

"Monk…" Stottlemeyer began.

"Can't you just humor _him_ for once?" Natalie asked.

Stottlemeyer sighed. He knew he was defeated. Adrian smiled at his assistant. Adrian simply loved it when he was defended for. He remembered when Trudy was still alive. Adrian would take a while in the checkout line at the store. Everyone would get impatient and start bickering, but Trudy always turned around and stuck up for him. He loved…_loves_ her so much.

"How much longer am I going to be here?" A voice asked. They all turned around to see Conner, who was standing in the hallway, waiting.

"Not much longer, kid." Stottlemeyer answered.

"Sir, you promised you would take me to see my sister."

"Yes, I know. Please be patient. Monk, is there anything else?"

Adrian looked at the boy. "Your sister?" He asked ignoring Stottlemeyer's question. He rolled his eyes at Adrian.

"Well, actually, she's my stepsister." Conner shrugged.

"Where's your dad?"

"At the police station." Conner answered simply.

"No…I meant you biological father."

"I don't know. Mom and Dad never told me. He left when I was a year old. I don't even know what he looks like."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't even care about him."

"My dad left me too." Adrian said sadly.

"I guess we have something in common." The teenager said.

Adrian nodded kindly, and turned before the boy would think about wanting to shake his hand. He looked around the room one last time.

"I'm finished here."

Conner spoke. "I don't think my dad did it."

Stottlemeyer didn't answer. Adrian turned to face the boy. "I don't think so either."

Stottlemeyer rolled his eyes again. "Okay. Natalie, I'm going to drop you off at Monk's, and I'm going to take the kid to see his sister. Then I will come back, get you and then we are going to interrogate Stephan."

"I am?"

"No. You're just going to be on the other side of the glass."

"Okay."

The four of them got into Leland's car. Adrian and Stottlemeyer in the front, Conner and Natalie in the back. On the way there, Adrian listened to a conversation between Natalie and Conner.

"I have a daughter that is about the same age as you."

"Really? How old is she?"

"She's 11."

"What's her name?"

"Julie."

"Is she cute?"

Natalie smiled. Adrian's eyes widened and he turned around to look at them.

"Your too old for her. Kids say the darnedest things."

Conner smiled. "I know I am. I just want to know what she looks like. I don't remember seeing her the day she was over."

Natalie reached for a picture in her purse. "Here you go."

"Natalie! Your daughter is only a kid! She's just 11 years old!"

"Monk, she's very mature for her age…you know…she already shaves her legs!"

Adrian closed his eyes and grimaced. _'An 11 year old shaving her legs?'_ Adrian thought. Natalie sensed there was something wrong

"Well, she went behind my back to do it. Besides, you don't know anything about children."

Conner decided to cut in the argument. "Wow! Can I meet her?"

In the front seat, Adrian began to violently shake his head.

"Sure."

"Cool."

"Monk, Natalie, we're here."

Monk and Natalie opened the doors and quickly got out. Conner waved at the both of them.

"Bye. It was nice to meet you two."

Natalie smiled and waved, while Adrian just smiled and nodded. They watched Leland drive away. Then Natalie softly smacked the back of Adrian's head.

"What was that for?"

"You know what 'that was for'!" Natalie exclaimed. They began to walk to Adrian's door.

"All I'm trying to do is help protect your daughter."

"Protect _my_ daughter? I am perfectly capable of taking care of my child." They walked inside. Adrian slowly closed the door.

"You mean to say…you trust him?" Adrian questioned, hanging up his keys next to his door.

"If I didn't trust him, I wouldn't have shown him a picture."

"Sure, he's a nice kid, I like him. But you hardly even know him."

Natalie crossed her arms. Then it actually hit her.

"You care about her."

Adrian smiled, and then he slowly nodded. Natalie returned the smile and dropped the subject.

"You should take a break from this." Natalie said, flopping onto the couch.

Adrian walked into the kitchen and chuckled. "Take a break? I hardly even began."

"I think it would be good for you. I think even Stottlemeyer would agree with it."

Adrian appeared from the kitchen. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"What do you have in mind?" Adrian said, without interest.

"Well, Julie and I are going to see a movie Friday."

Adrian dropped the plastic cup he was holding.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys…thanks for being patient…oh…and im gonna tell you the titles of my two upcoming stories…the first one…whom you all seem the most interested in is called "What if, if only." It's a Monk/Trudy story…my p.o.v. what should have happened if she didn't die…great stuff to be happening…and the second one is called "Mr. Monk and the Commandment Killer" that one is about a psychotic guy who is killing people who are going against the 10 Commandments….ok now…on the reviews!

**Amymimi: **I'm sorry about the long wait for chapter 5. I've been in school…yeah. I'm happy that you seem to like the plans I have for 2 Monk stories…hope you read those too! I also hate writers block…cause it seems like when you get your ideas back, they are not good enough. You've been watching my story huh? Well, I'm glad that you are eager to read! Thank you also for the correction part…I'll change that.

**Rach: **Spyware on your computer! GAH! I hate spyware…you might actually have to reboot the whole dang computer….and be careful about the sites that you get on…the ones that contain viriuses and spyware…two of which I can tell you now…but I don't know if you go on these…if they seem interesting…forget it…I wouldn't go on it if I were you…the first on is (Harry Potter website) tis a very great site…but I wouldn't get on it at a home computer…try a school computer…they have the best virus blocks. The second one is one contains tons of spyware…it really sux…and the site does too…a bit. I was just wondering about Trudy…it just seemed like your crossover would contain Trudy…but that's okay…Sharona is awesome! Yes…I've seen Touched By An Angel…I like that show. I can tell you why he freaked out over her body…its like déjà vu all over again for him.

**Monker: **Yah! Sounds like you would read my Trudy story. Thankyou for you kind review!hugs You made me so happy today! A romance fic! You think I'm that good! Wow…I shall think about that…it sounds like a great idea. Thank you!

**Jesus Freak87: **Yes! You guessed it…tis a murder…but it has to be also…cause it wouldn't be a Monk story without it…wanna take a guess at the killer?

* * *

Thank you all again…and today is May 3rd…which is my birthday…im 17 today! Yah! Take Care everyone! 


	6. Interrogation

**A/N: **Okay people. I only have two reviews for my last chapter? I hope I'm not boring anybody…anyway…maybe you will like this chapter a bit more. Hopefully. And review replies are at the bottom…remember!

**Part 6: **

"The movie theater?" Adrian asked in a slight panic tone.

" Yes."

Adrian shook his head. "No."

"Awwww…why not?" Natalie asked, half hurt.

Adrian just shrugged. "Do I have to explain this to you?"

"Yeah. I think you should explain."

"First, do you know when was the last time they disinfected that place?"

Natalie furrowed her eyebrows. "No."

"Then I don't have to explain anything to you."

Natalie crossed her arms. "Fine. I don't even care."

Adrian picked the cup up from off the floor and walked into the kitchen. "Never been happier to hear it,"

Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I think I will have a headache that day." Adrian said, remembering what an old friend said.

"Whatever, Adrian." Was Natalie's reply.

_BEEP, BEEP! _

Adrian shot out of the kitchen, startling Natalie. She jumped.

"That's Captain Stottlemeyer." He said, grabbing his keychain his late wife gave him.

"How do you know?"

"Come on!"

Natalie stood up and followed Adrian out the door. Sure enough, it was Stottlemeyer.

"That was quick." Natalie said, getting into the car.

"Seatbelt, Natalie." Adrian demanded.

Natalie glared at the back of Adrian's head. She slammed the seatbelt into the buckle. "Thank you, _Adrian."_

He nodded in response.

"I just had to drop the kid off at his grandparent's house."

"Oh," Natalie said. "Hey, Stottlemeyer, do you think Adrian needs a break?"

"Natalie, please." Adrian sighed.

Leland thought over the question. "Yeah. That would be nice for him."

Adrian shook his head.

"Well, he says no."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to the movie theater."

"When?" Stottlemeyer asked in interest.

"Natalie!" Adrian interrupted.

"Friday." She answered, ignoring Adrian.

Adrian sighed, loudly and obvious.

"That's two days from now, Monk. You should go."

Adrian began to mumble and shake his head. "I just-just can't!"

"Adrian?" Stottlemeyer said sternly. Adrian knew what was coming.

"What?" He said dreadfully.

"You're going to take a break."

"But…"

"That's an order, Adrian!" finished Stottlemeyer.

Adrian gave up and turned around in his seat to look at Natalie. "I _hope_ you are very proud of yourself."

Natalie smiled. "Very."

"Okay Stephan," Stottlemeyer sighed as he walked into the interrogation room. Randy was already in there with a look of high importance on his face. Adrian and Natalie were left in the other room to look in. "Tell us a story."

"Well, me and my wife, and her son went to dinner. We came home, Conner went to bed and me and my wife watched TV. After we were finished, I went to take a shower, and she went into our bedroom. Then 45 minutes or sometime later I walked into the room and I found her-dead." Stephan said, choking.

"Can you explain the belt?" Randy asked.

"I've been through this a hundred times. The belt was mine. I set it outside the door with all my other clothes like I always do."

"The belt was the murder weapon." Stottlemeyer said, as he watched Randy scribble down notes on his notepad.

"I did not murder my wife." Stephan said calmly, but angrily.

On the other side of the glass, Adrian was staring at a smear that he recognized from years ago. Natalie spotted it too.

"Do you want a wipe, Adrian?"

He shook his head. "No use. It's on the other side of the glass. We will have to just be patient." Adrian said, slightly tilting his head and shrugging his shoulder.

The pair listened to the rest of the interrogation. It wasn't much, because Stephan no longer wanted to speak. Stottlemeyer gave up and left the room. He appeared next to Adrian and Natalie.

"Well, obviously he won't talk to us anymore, Monk. Do you have any suggestions?"

Adrian thought for a moment. "Why didn't you ask him if he saw anything peculiar that night?"

"Why would I ask him that?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Because you should. Ask him…if he saw anything strange that night."

Leland raised an eyebrow at Adrian and left the room. He appeared on the other side of the room and began to talk to the stubborn Stephan again.

"Stephan, did you see anything strange that night?"

Stephan didn't answer his question. "I've got nothing to say to you. You are being a prick, and you don't deserve to have your question answered."

Stottlemeyer sighed. "It's not me that wants to know. It's Monk."

Stephan sat up quickly. "Monk? Is that the guy who believes I'm innocent?"

Randy nodded. "Yes. That's the guy."

"Okay. I can answer his question. He's not a big asshole. Thank you, Monk," Stephan said to the glass. "Now that I think about it…yes. I did see something strange."

On the other side of the glass, Adrian smiled. He knew it.

Randy pulled out his notepad as Stephan began to talk. "Our family, for the past 12 years has been seeing flashes. It is a really bright light, and it seems to follow us wherever we go. We couldn't explain it."

Randy was scribbling away. Stottlemeyer's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you have any guesses?"

"No." Stephan finished. By the tone of his voice he was finished talking. Leland left again and once again appeared into the other room.

"What do you have, Monk?"

Adrian wrung his hands together. "The alarm clock…and now…the flashes of light,"

Stottlemeyer sighed.

"He didn't do it."

"Adrian, yes he did! I know it. It's written all over his face! Who did it then?"

Adrian shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that he didn't do it. You don't have a motive. It just doesn't make any sense."

Stottlemeyer pointed a threatening finger at Adrian. Adrian took a step back as he sensed the frustration and anger coming from the Captain.

"You! You don't make any sense, Adrian! You're crazy!" He yelled.

Adrian stared at him in disbelief. Stottlemeyer has never yelled at him before when he thought Adrian was wrong. This was unbelievable to him. Adrian hung his head and did nothing. Stottlemeyer showed no kindness or sorry ness to him. Besides Adrian, Natalie stood with her mouth open. That's when Leland left.

Adrian sighed and went to sit down. He buried his face in his hands. Natalie sat down next to him and gave him a small hug. He flinched, but other than that, he allowed Natalie to feel sorry for him.

"He's right. I'm crazy," Adrian whispered sadly. "Oh, what a time to be me."

"No, no, Adrian." Natalie said kindly. Then anger swept across her. She stood up and grabbed her purse. Natalie stomped out of the room and barged into the interrogation room. Randy and Leland stared at her in confusion. Natalie lifted her purse and swung as hard as she could, she hit Leland on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He objected. Adrian heard the cry of pain and looked up to see Natalie in the room shouting at Stottlemeyer.

"No, you're crazy. You asshole!" She screamed. Leland looked surprised. "How dare you call Adrian crazy. What the hell is your problem? You call Adrian in whenever you need help, and he tells you what he thinks, and you don't even listen to him! Why do you even ask? When has Adrian Monk ever been wrong? Can you answer that?"

Stottlemeyer tried to answer, but Natalie interrupted him. "Never! He has never been wrong! You know it. You are the crazy one for not believing in him!"

"Natalie…" Stottlemeyer tried to say. But he was interrupted again.

"Shut up!" She screamed again. She tried to hit him again with her purse, but Stottlemyer blocked it with his arm. In the other room, Adrian smiled. The only people who had really stood up for him like this were Trudy and Sharona. Natalie was added to that short list. She deserves a raise.

Randy was paralyzed, along with Leland. Stephan just stared with his mouth hanging open.

"We are leaving! Don't even call him back until you decide to not be such a prick!" Natalie turned to leave, but she spun around again. She reached into her purse and grabbed a wipe. She shoved the moist towelette into Leland's hand. "And if you care about anything, there is a smudge on that glass Adrian wants you to take off. Good-bye!" She turned around and left, slamming the door behind her. Seconds later she appeared back next to Adrian. Her face was flushed.

"Natalie…" Adrian began.

Natalie reached out and grabbed Adrian's wrist. He flinched, but she didn't let him go free. Instead, she dragged him out of the room, and out of the police station.

The three men back inside the station were still silent. They were shocked at Natalie's behavior. Stephan smiled; he thought the captain deserved what he got. Stottlemeyer looked at the Lever 2000 wipe in his hand. Guilt swept over him, making him feel really bad. What Natalie had said made sense. Stottlemeyer walked over to the large 1 way glass and scrubbed the smudge off.

"Thank you, Natalie." Adrian said softly.

"You're welcome, Adrian." Natalie said, grinning.

Adrian felt high gratitude toward his nurse. "I'm giving you a raise."

Natalie tore her eyes away from the road. She raised her eyebrows.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. Sharona always wanted a raise. I couldn't afford to give her one though. But I can afford it now."

Natalie smiled happily. "Thank you, Adrian."

Adrian just shrugged and smiled his Monk smile.

"Don't you have an appointment with Dr. Kroger today?"

Adrian looked at his watch. 3:50. He gasped.

"It's Tuesday! My appointment is in 10 minutes. We will never make it in time!" Adrian screamed, scaring his assistant.

"Don't worry, Adrian. I'll get you there!"

"Okay…just hurry up. But not to fast!" He added.

Natalie pulled into the parking lot at 3:57. Adrian immediately jumped out of the car. He thanked her and was about to run away, but he turned back and stuck his head in the open window.

"Don't forget. It's chicken pot pie night." He said and ran off.

Adrian ran up to Dr. Kroger's room, and barged through the door.

Dr. Kroger looked up from his seat at the tired man. He smiled. "Hello, Adrian. Have a seat."

Adrian looked at his watch. "I'm late." He said.

Dr. Kroger looked down at his watch. "Adrian, it's 4:01."

"Yeah. But I'm late."

"Just by one minute," He said. "But it is no problem!" He said quickly, seeing the pained look on Adrian's face.

"I should leave." Adrian said.

"Adrian. Have a seat. I will give you an extra minute here if you want."

Adrian thought the suggestion over. He nodded. "Okay." He walked over and took a seat.

"So, Adrian. I can see that you are a little troubled. Do you want to talk about it?"

Adrian wrung his hands together. "Captain Stottlemeyer called me crazy."

Charles Kroger looked surprised. "Do you know why?"

"Yeah. He's jealous because I'm right about this case and he's not." Adrian said.

Dr. Kroger laughed. "I see. How is that case going?"

"Fine," Adrian said. Then he suddenly slapped his hand down on the chair. "She wants me to take a break!"

"What?" Charles said, confused.

"Natalie wants me to take a break from this case."

"I think that is a good idea."

Adrian tried to ignore him by changing the subject. "Natalie yelled at Stottlemeyer. I gave her a raise."

"That's nice of you, Adrian."

Adrian smiled. "I'm not crazy am I?"

"No, of course not. But you changed the subject on me. I believe we were talking about you taking a break."

"No we weren't."

"Yes, we were."

"I don't think so." Adrian said, titling his head up to stare at the ceiling.

"Why are you staring at the ceiling, Adrian."

"No reason."

"Alright. Look at me, Adrian." Adrian looked. "Where does Natalie want you to go?"

Adrian looked at the ceiling again, and resorted to saying "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." for as long as he could go.

"Adrian. You have to tell me."

"The movie theater." Adrian said, tearing his eyes away from the ceiling.

"Why don't you want to go?"

Adrian scratched his head. "Head lice." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Head lice!" Adrian said louder. "I'm vulnerable."

"Get a towel." Dr. Kroger looked at his watch. The time seemed to fly when Adrian was saying "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" at the ceiling. "Look, I will make you deal. If you go to the movies with Natalie, then I will give you one free session."

Adrian thought over the bribe. Then he smiled. "Deal." He said.

"Good," Dr. Kroger looked at his watch. 5:01. "Well, our session is over now Adrian."

"Really? That quick?"

"Yes. I will see you next week okay?'

"Okay. I promise I won't be late. I really don't want to waste your time."

Dr. Kroger chuckled. "Okay, Adrian. Good bye."

"Good bye." Adrian said leaving, after he fixed the crooked painting next to the door.

A/N: I wanted to tell you guys this chapter was going to be a bit shorter…but I added a lot more to make it more interesting. Hope it worked. Now…review time!

**Monker: **Thank you for the Happy Birthday! Glad you liked the Trudy part. I'm a Trudy fan too. I agree that they were the best couple ever! Yeah, I am getting pretty slow with my writing. Actually, I'm not doing three stories at once. This story is already written and finished. I'm working on my Monk/Trudy fanfic, and another fanfic for a different subject. (Nightmare on Elm Street) I'll be working on Commandment killer soon…so…so far I'm only working on two. But at least you think I could handle three! Thank you for that compliment. Ha-Ha! You blinked. That was funny. I had to laugh!

**Rach: **Thank you for your Happy Birthday too! It's okay that it is a day late…I don't mind. I hope you fix your computer soon. I'm really looking forward to reading your story. Glad you are looking forward to Commandment Killer. Yeah…my friends like the idea of that one too. But I'll probably put that one on after I'm finished with my Monk/Trudy fanfic. Yup…you came up with that question…'thou shalt not kill.' It's a commandment…but this guy is psycho. He thinks he is doing all these sacrifices for God. "God doesn't want you to kill people you crazy person!" Is what I would say to him. Lol. Anyway…thanks for the "good luck" on my play. People told me I did really well.

**Kiera Kay: **Oh wow! Thank you for reading. It's an honor for you to read my story and like it, cause you're stories are so well written and AWESOME! It's really good! Thanks for your comment about how my story is well written, and funny. I try. I hope you like the next chapters! Thank you again!

**Amymimi: **You're back! I thought you gave up on me…or you just didn't know that my story was updated. "I like how Monk points out the inconsistencies in the crime scene; it's very in character." Thank you…I watch lots of Monk, so I can do the best I can. Glad you got the "Very, Very, Old man" cuddling part. I loved it. Happy to hear you did too! Of course I will keep reading your story! It's to AWESOME to stop. I still think it is very well written, too…the word choice and voice is absolutely superb!


	7. Spiders and Clues

Mr. Monk takes a Break

**Part 7:**

Natalie walked out of the kitchen holding a cup of juice for her daughter. Halfway to the living room, she heard water running from the bathroom. She immediately knew who it was. She walked over to Julie and gave her the juice. Then she walked over to the beginning of the hallway.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" She called.

No answer.

Julie abandoned her juice and turned the corner where her mother was standing. "He's cleaning our bathroom again."

Natalie sighed and started toward the door "Adrian?"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Adrian screamed from inside the small bathroom. Panicked, Natalie and Julie ran to the bathroom and where almost flattened by Adrian. The frightened man shot out of the bathroom and slammed into the wall, hard, almost knocking himself out.

Natalie put a shaking hand on Adrian's shoulder. He was trembling violently. "Adrian, what's wrong?"

Adrian pointed to the bathroom with a shaking finger. "S-s-SPIDER! In your bathtub. It's HUGE!"

"Oh, Adrian." Natalie said. She was thinking that the spider couldn't be too large. Adrian's fears were always exaggerated, even if it was just a tiny thing. _'Like milk." _Natalie thought. She lifted herself away from the floor and walked over to the garden tub. She looked in, screamed, and jumped back.

"Oh, my gosh!" She ran out of the bathroom. Adrian looked up at her slowly.

"I told you."

Julie rolled her eyes and started to the bathroom. Adrian grabbed her leg, making the young girl almost fall on her face. "Hey!" She objected.

"Don't go in there, Julie. You're too young." Adrian gasped.

Julie wiggled her leg free from the man's grasp and started to the bathtub. She looked in on the spider. It was rather large, almost as big as her pam when it's long, hairy, black legs were spread out. She looked closer at the thing. It's whole body was black and hairy. It must have made itself larger by spreading out it's long legs, making it look more scary and dangerous. Julie, however, wasn't scared. She lifted up her leg and stomped on the spider. She only flinched when she heard the loud, crunching sound. When she lifted up her foot, she turned on the faucet and forced the dead spider down the drain. Then she bravely walked out of the bathroom, and back into the living room for her juice.

Natalie kneeled down to Adrian. He was still shaking and his eyes were closed tightly. He seemed to not be breathing. Natalie grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him roughly. "Adrian, let's go into the living room." She said.

Adrian lifted himself off the floor and followed Natalie. When they were back into the living room, Adrian flopped down on the sofa. "I thought you had this place sprayed!"

"I did. But there is always going to be a few spiders."

"Yeah. And thy are always the _fat_ ones!"

It took Natalie fifteen minutes to calm Adrian down. When he was calm again, he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"There he goes again." Julie sighed. She was smiling though.

"Adrian, have you thought about going to the movies?" Natalie called, suddenly remembering.

"Ummmm..." He answered.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Okay, have you thought about thinking about it?"

"Yes." He said shortly.

A pause. "Well? Are you coming with us?"

Adrian slowly walked out of the kitchen holding a paper towel. "I'll need to go to Stephan's house."

"Okay. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"I just need to reenact the scene. If you _promise_ to be the victim, I will go to the movie theater with you tomorrow."

Natalie narrowed her eyes. Adrian and Natalie started at each other.

She gave up. "Okay!"

Adrian smiled, obviously happy at the situation. He walked back into the bathroom.

"I can't believe you gave into that Mom."

* * *

"Okay. Julie, you are Conner. Go to bed."

"What?"

"Go! Over there. To bed," He waved his hands, motioning to the back of the house. Julie didn't move.

"Go." He said one more time. Julie left. Adrian turned to Natalie. "Okay. Let's go here." They walked over to the other side of the house. Adrian stopped just outside of the crime scene room.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower," He walked into the bathroom, looking around.

"Go into the room." Adrian said, closing the door. After a minute, he opened it up and then closed it again. Natalie stood in the room, tapping her feet.

Adrian then walked into the room holding his belt. "What are you doing? Turn around. Turn. Around."

Natalie reluctancy turned. When she did, Adrian wrapped the belt around her neck. Natalie began to struggle with him. "Adrian, what are you doing?"

"Killing you."

"Well, please take the belt away." She gasped, obviously panicked.

Adrian dropped the belt. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just don't likeanything around my neck."

"I'm sorry," Adrian said, and he looked it. "Okay. You're dead. Lie on the floor." Adrian demanded, after Natalie nodded, signaling to him everything was okay.

Natalie fell to the floor. Adrian walked over to the window and pretended to climb out of it.

Natalie stood up. "What about the lights?"

"Don't worry. I already know about it."

Adrian walked past Natalie and looked outside the door to the floor. "He threw his clothes outside the bathroom door!"

"And?"

Adrian looked at Natalie, then to the ceiling. He began to wring his clean hands together.

"The killer had full access to the murder weapon," He pointed to the belt. "The belt."

"Yeah. Maybe you should tell Randy."

"Why him?" Adrian asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because I don't want you talking to Stottlemeyer."

Adrian nodded in agreement. "I don't want to talk to him either." He said with a pained look on his face.

"Is there anything else?" Natalie asked impatiently.

Adrian thought for a moment. "No."

Natalie's jaw dropped. "That was it?" Adrian looked startled. "We came here to figure out something from a pile of clothes?"

"I guess so." Adrian said blandly.

Natalie stomped past Adrian. He looked around the room again one last time as he heard Natalie begin to yell.

"Come on Julie! We're leaving!"

Julie appeared from the back of the room. "That's it? I thought we would be here longer," She stared at Adrian as he walked into the living room. "Mr. Monk, why don't you clean or something? I'm not finished looking at this boy's room. Mom, can I meet him? He likes hockey!"

"Sure..."

"Wait!" Adrian yelled. "Did you touch any of his stuff?" Adrian screamed.

Julie looked surprised. "No. I know I'm not supposed to."

Adrian nodded.

"Anyway," Natalie began. "When the case is solved and Adrian proves Stephan is innocent, then you can meet him. And as much as Mr. Monk would like to clean, he can't because this whole house is a crime scene."

Adrian smiled sweetly. "Let's go."

The trio left the house. Natalie turned to look at Adrian. "Your impossible"

* * *

A/N: Please don't hurt me! I know that the chapter is shorter than usual. But don't worry. Chapter 8 is much longer. And look out for a special appearance next chapter. Anyone want to guess who it is? If you get it right, then I will note you special at the beginning of the chapter. :) Oh...this is going to be so cool to tell you guys. When I was at Home Depot...I looked across the room and found bottled water labeled...Sierra Springs. The same name and littlie paper thingy that wraps around the bottle...I was so psyched...that this one guy asked my stepfather if I was 13 years old...I'm 17. Anyway...I got into trouble for "not acting my age." and embarrasing my stepfather for being excited about something. Needless to say, I got my feelings hurt...bad for embarrasing somebody for being who I was...Anyway...Sierra Springs exists:D**

* * *

**

**Rach:** You were wondering how Monk came up with the idea of head lice in the theater? No, it was not an excuse. It's true. I got head lice a few times just by going to the theater, because lots of times...or never...they don't clean the seats. So now I wrap towels around the seats. I had to put an experience of mine into this story. :) Well, I still can't wait for your story. Hope it comes out really soon. Thanks for the compliment again:p

**Monker:** Has anyone told you that you are a bit...different? LOL. Just kidding. You're great. Thank you...I don't remember anyone telling me that I wrote Monk _perfectly_. I got really, really good...but I don't think _perfectly_. Thanks! Well, I love Stottlemeyer too...but I think somebody needed to tell him off for doubting Monk all the time. That smudge! Yes...it was bothering me too...that's why it had to go. But I read your new chapter. No, I didn't know you updated. You're a nail biter? Me too:)

P.s: I didn't know any of those facts...

P.p.s.: 1: Just Between Friends

2. ?

3. Hole in One

4. Keep in Shape

5. Feeling under the Weather

6. All around the World

7. Stacked Plates? I think this one was had a typo?

8. Opposite Ends

9. ?

"I'll give you the answers...when you update! HA! Your not the only one you can leave cliffhangers!" This comment made me laugh. You got me...cliffhangers. :)

**Butterfly Dancing: **Dunno if you will ever see this comment...but anyway...thanks for telling me that my story was not in the right place. And thank you for saying that my story looked good. I think that maybe you should try watching Monk. 'Tis really good! You won't be disappointed...hopefully. :)

**Amymimi: "**Don't worry; I didn't forget about your story. How could I? It's an awesome story, and I've been watching it." Well, thank you! You're so sweet:) I haven't read the rest of your story yet. But don't worry. I'm not going to quit. It's just so exciting and funny...and not to mention...AWESOME! You are a great author yourself:)


	8. Corey

Mr. Monk takes a Break

**A/N**: Okay, so nobody guessed the guest star right...oh well.

**

* * *

****Part 8: **

Adrian, Natalie, and Julie were on their way to the movie theater. In Adrian's opinion, it was the worst time of his life...

"Natalie! Natalie, that was a stop sign!" Adrian shouted.

"Adrian, I know what it was. I stopped."

"No, you yielded."

"I stopped." Natalie growled.

"At a stop sign, you have to stop for at leastthree seconds. Stop! Stop!" He yelled as they came to another stop sign. Natalie screeched to a halt.

"Adrian, would you be quiet! I'm not going to listen to this the whole trip!"

Adrian nodded. He looked out the window as Natalie began to move again.

"Mom, are we almost there?" Julie asked from the backseat.

"Yes, we are."

"The light is yellow! Slow down!" Adrian screamed and pointed to the yellow light. Once again, Natalie stopped quickly. They were all brought forward by the sudden stop.

Natalie picked up her purse and struck Adrian with it. Adrian attempted to shield himself, but failed.

"Now, look what you did." Adrian muttered trying to flatten his hair that the purse de-perfected.

"Adrian, will you just count the cars or something and shut up?" Natalie asked hysterically.

Adrian nodded again. He did as his nurse told him too. He counted the cars, but he annoyed his nurse by grunting or fidgeting every time she did something wrong.

At long last they arrived at the movies. Julie happily ran into the large building, while Natalie walked with Adrian. It took a while to them to get inside because Adrian kept dodging the litter on the ground. Finally they went inside. Adrian scanned the place.

"Come on Adrian, let's get some snacks." Natalie suggested.

He shook his head.

"You're going to get something. I'll pay for it. This is your break, Adrian." She reminded him.

"Okay." He followed her. It couldn't be too bad. She was paying.

They walked up to the snack booth.

"Can I help you?" A young, attractive man asked.

"Could I have a large tub of popcorn, a medium coke, and a crunch bar? Julie pick out a snack." She added as the man pushed buttons on the cash register.

Julie peered into the candy stand. "I'll have a large bag of M&Ms and a Sprite."

Natalie sighed and slowly turned to Adrian. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He replied

"Adrian, get something." pleaded Natalie.

Adrian turned to the man. "Do you have any Sierra Springs?"

"No, sir. We have Aquafina."

Adrian stared. "I can't do this." He turned around and began to leave. Natalie grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me," She said to the man. "Adrian, what is wrong with you?"

"They don't have Sierra Springs." He said nervously.

"So what! You won't die if you don't have Sierra Springs. Get the water they have and some candy."

Adrian looked at the candy stand. "I don't like candy." He said stubbornly.

Natalie grabbed his shoulders and looked into Adrian's troubled eyes. "How do you know, if you never tried it?"

Adrian closed his eyes. "Okay." He mumbled.

Natalie smiled. "Now, go pick out a candy."

Adrian looked into the candy stand while Natalie told the kid to get the Aquafina.

"Mr. Monk, what are you gonna get?"

"What did you get?"

"M&Ms."

"I'll have M&Ms then."

The boy nodded and rang up the total while the other workers got their food.

"$13.75." The man said.

"Wait! I have to get one more thing."

"What now, Adrian?"

Adrian leaned toward her. "13 is a bad number."

"Oh, stop," She said to him. "Can I get an extra small tub please?"

When they had all their supplies, and they purchased tickets to a horror movie called The Place, they walked into the dark, cool room.

When they found their spot, Adrian began to wrap his towels all over his seat and he sat down. They fell quiet as the movie started.

Adrian reluctantly sipped at his water and made a disgusted face. Then he slowly opened the bag of M&Ms. He slowly put a blue one into his mouth and closed his eyes tightly. He began to suck on it. It wasn't bad. In fact, he thought it was pretty good.

In the middle of the movie, Adrian decided he wasn't interested in it anymore. He already figured out what was going to happen. He looked around the movie theater to see if he recognized anybody. His eyes stopped on a familiar person.

Harold.

Adrian narrowed his eyes and glared at the crazy man. He was here with his wife. Why was he here? What did he want? 'Calm down, Monk. He doesn't know you're here.' That still didn't stop the strong dislike and paranoia pumping through the detective's body. He reached over and grabbed Natalie.

"Adrian, what is it!" She whispered.

Adrian pointed to Harold. Natalie stared at him, trying to comprehend who he was. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"That's the guy I lost that election to. He's the one you hate!" She said.

"Exactly!" What is he doing here?"

"Adrian, he's probably watching the movie like everyone else is."

"Maybe."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Stop being so paranoid and watch the movie."

"I don't want to watch the movie."

"Watch it anyway. It's almost over."

"Shhhh!" Said an angry man from behind them. Adrian spun around in his seat when he felt spittle on the back of his neck.

"Hey! Don't be so rude. Cover your mouth when you a shushing somebody!" He whispered angrily. The man looked at Adrian as though he was crazy and he sat back into his seat. Adrian felt Natalie nudge him in his ribs. He looked at her to see she was smiling, so he smiled back.

* * *

The three companions walked outside. Adrian kept his candy, and threw away half of the water he had. He was claiming he had a headache because of the it.

To everyone's surprise, Captain Stottlemeyer was standing next to Natalie's car. She immediately folded her arms. Julie smiled, and Adrian just stared.

Stottlemeyer walked over to Adrian. "I'm sorry, man." He said seriously. A long pause went by. Adrian nodded and smiled. "Apology accepted."

"Now that this is settled, what do you want?" Natalie said grudgingly.

"Stephan told us about the boy's biological father. He said it was not possible that this Corey would know anything, but we might be able to find out something. Will you come with me?" He asked Adrian. Adrian immediately nodded.

Natalie barged into the situation. "You said he needed a break!"

"Well, he can have the whole day tomorrow off, okay?"

"Fine. Go then."

Adrian turned to Natalie. "Thank you for the movie. Don't worry, tomorrow will be better."

"I dunno Adrian, all I have to do tomorrow is go to the store."

"Fine. I'll go with you."

Alright. See you then.

Adrian nodded and left with Stottlemeyer.

The whole trip over, Adrian tried not to do anything that would agitate Stottlemeyer.

They finally arrived at Corey's house. Stottlemeyer knocked. He answered.

"Can I help you?" He said kindly.

"I'm with the SFPD. May we come in?"

"Oh, yes. Sure." He moved aside to let them in.

"Oh, this is Adrian Monk. He's my private consultant."

"Nice to meet you." He said. He shook their hands. Adrian was reluctant to, so since he had no wipes he quietly wiped his hand on his jacket.

"We need to ask a few questions."

"No problem sir. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

"How about you, Mr. Monk?"

Adrian shook his head.

Stottlemeyer and Corey sat down, but Adrian remained standing.

"Am I in any trouble here?" Corey asked.

"No, sir. I just need to ask a few questions."

"What questions do you have?"

"You know about your ex-wife's murder?"

Corey's face fell as he nodded. "I never thought someone could kill her. She was pregnant too." He said sadly.

"Well, we talked to Stephan, her husband. He says that you haven't seen your son since he was a year old. He didn't mention your ex-wife. Have you seen her recently?"

"No, sir. I really had no intention to see her."

"What about your kid?"

"This is going to sound horrible, but I never really wanted a kid. But, just for the record, I do pay child support."

"So, where were you the night when Kathy was murdered."

"I suppose I was here, looking through pictures. I'm a photographer."

Stottlemeyer nodded and went back to the subject of his son. "Okay, so what's with this rumor about you hating your son?"

"I don't hate him. Everyone just assumed theat because I left."

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't care back then. I just wasn't ready for the responsibility. I asked for a second chance, but she never gave it to me. I had to move on."

"May I have a look in your room?" Adrian asked suddenly.

"Sure. I have nothing to hide. Let me show you were it is."

Corey led them to his bedroom. Adrian began to look around. There were pictures of Jesus, some other pictures on his night stand and on the wall. They were pictures of scenery and of people. There was his camera, a television, and other possessions. Adrian realized he still had a headache and he wanted to leave.

"Nice room." Stottlemeyer said.

"Thank you. Hey, am I a suspect in this?"

Stottlemeyer shook his head. "No, sir. We just wanted to ask a few questions. Thank you for your time."

"Your welcome." Corey shook their hands again. And Adrian wiped his hand off.

They left the house.

"Why did you automatically write him off?" Adrian asked.

"Because he had no desire to see his son or ex-wife after he moved on. He had an alibi and no visible motive."

Adrian nodded. "Please take me home."

"Alright, Adrian."

Stottlemeyer quickly took Adrian home. When Adrian was home, he cleaned, cooked himself dinner, and watched TV. At 8:00 he still had a headache so he gave up and went to bed.

**

* * *

****A/N**: I know what you guys are thinking...Harold really played no part...don't worry. He will next chapter:) Hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter. Take care! 

**Reviews:**

**Jesus Freak 87: **You're back! I missed you! LOL. So, you think the husband didn't do it...well, you're right:) Glad you enjoyed the chapter. It makes me happy to know that you did. :)

**Monker: **Ahh...the one who makes me laugh. Darn, I got some wrong. I used to be really good at those...in 5th and 7th grade. Wow, you must be really desperate for an update. Well, here it is. Hope you enjoyed. :)

**Amymimi:** Oh, well I'm glad you like the story. But this story only had 10 chapters. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. But I have other stories coming up that you can read. begs Please, please don't leave me! Remember, the clothes clue has a lot to do with the remainder of this story. Actually, you are right. It took me a few weeks to figure out a great plot. I kept thinking up new stuff to put in and such. Wow, you think everything is realistic and believable? Thank you! That comment really made my day! I tried really hard, and I guess one would get really good rewards. Like with your story. It should be a movie:)Sorry that you were wrong on the Sharona thing. You're not disappointed are you? The spider scene...yes...yes...glad you liked it. I hate spiders. shivers It's alright that you didn't respond quickly last chapter. I fully understand. OH, he doesn't have an extra room. You're right. I guess you learn something new everyday. Well thank you for telling me. :) And I finished with Mr. Monk gets Sick...so I'm probably going on with one of your other stories. :)

**jd burns:** Wow, a new reader! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. Cool! I'm glad that you think highly of my story. :) I'm happy that you are reading and reviewing my story. Thanks:)

**Rach:** Maybe your computer is beginning to get fried if it just shuts off by itself. Sorry about the huge fly. I hate flies. They are so annoying:( Yes, I bite my nails. Really bad habit. You're dad chews his arm...weird...really bad habit again:) I hate the fact some stories can't write themselves, but that means if you put more work into it...and people seem to like it more!Oh, yes..I did get your last review. Don't apologize. It's no problem at all:)

**Kiera Kay: **I try to keep the characters in character. I'm glad you noticed:) Thank you for you're review again! Hope you like this chapter:)


	9. Solved

Mr. Monk takes a Break

**A/N: **Ok...are you guys ready for this? This is the chapter where Adrian solves the case. Then chapter 10 will be posted and that will be it. The story will be over. But don't worry. I will try to get my Monk/Trudy fic on as soon as I can. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.** Rach...you might want to read your reply before you read this chapter. :) It lets you in on a question you asked. :)**

**Part 9:**

Adrian sat patiently on his couch staring at the ceiling. His headache from yesterday disappeared sometime in the night. He vowed never to drink any other water but Sierra Springs from now on. No matter what.

Adrian looked at the clock. 12:02. Natalie said she would be at his house at noon. It was now in the afternoon. He was about to give up and not go to the store when he heard knocking at his front door. He rushed over to it and opened it. It was Natalie.

"You're late." Adrian said bluntly. Natalie looked into his house.

"It's only three...now four minutes after 12, Adrian."

"I don't care. You said you would be here," He pointed to his floor. "at noon. Believe it or not, Natalie. It is in the afternoon now."

Natalie folded her arms. "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course I am."

"Then shut up and let's go."

Adrian followed his nurse out to her car and got into the front seat.

"Where's Julie?"

"She's at my mother's." She started the car and they took off. They were on the main road when Adrian finally spoke.

"I've always hated going to the store."

"Why?"

Adrian stared at Natalie. "Because there are people there."

Natalie pretended to be surprised. "Oh, _really_ Adrian? Wow, I wonder what they are doing there."

"Stop being sardonic. They're taking up space."

"Whatever you say."

"There's a green light ahead."

Natalie looked at the light that was 50 feet away. "Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Well, have you ever heard of a stale green light? Slow down."

"Why should I?" She argued.

"Because it's about to turn yellow,"

Sure enough, it turned yellow. Natalie narrowed her eyes mischievously. She sped up and zoomed through the light before it turned red. Adrian began yelling. "Are you crazy? What is the matter with you?"

Natalie slowed down. "Are we alive?"

Adrian patted his body down, breathing really fast. "I-I think so. Hardly at all."

"But you're alive, so get over it."

"Don't tell me that." He snapped. He was breathing so hard and his heard was pumping so fast, he thought he would faint.

He still felt numb by the time they arrived at the store. He was surprised that he could even walk, because his legs were so numb. He had to have Natalie help support him.

"You really are frightened aren't you?" She asked kindly.

"Yes. So don't _ever_ do that again."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Don't worry, we won't be in here long. I just have to get a few things."

"I'm not worried." Adrian commented stubbornly.

Immediately they were caught by a flood of a small group of people, but to Adrian, it was a large group. Adrian tried to not touch anybody. Natalie had to grab a hold of Adrian's arm so he wouldn't begin to panic and flail.

"Just follow me. It will all be okay."

So, of course, Adrian listened.

"Okay," Natalie began. "Julie is going camping next week, she needs a sleeping bag..." Natalie said, wheeling her cart down the isle.

"Camping?"

"Yeah."

"No"

"What now? Camping is so much fun. You should try it."

"Sleeping on the ground. Sitting on logs around a campfire...with fire. No bathrooms...not even an attempt, nature all over the place...no thanks. I didn't like it when I was four, why would I now?"

Natalie stopped the cart and smiled at Adrian. "You've been camping?" She said excitingly.

"Yes. For about 20 minutes."

Natalie's face fell and she snorted. "20 minutes?"

"I was crying and I refused to leave the car, so my parents took me home."

"Okay. Great story. Anyway...yes. Here are the sleeping bag," she took down a dark blue one. "Now, we need a camera."

Natalie and Adrian strolled over to the camera's. Adrian began to organize them.

"I wonder which one I should get."

Adrian stopped organizing and looked around the store. People were everywhere. He cringed. One person though, caught his eye. It was Harold. Adrian growled in the back of his throat.

Natalie noticed because she stopped thinking and looked where Adrian was looking. She sighed.

"He's just here to buy stuff. Ignore him."

"He's not here to buy anything," Adrian began stubbornly, ignoring the cart full of objects Harold was pushing. "He's following me."

Natalie laughed. "Following you? Why would he want to follow you?"

"I don't know. I'm about to find out." He said starting toward this rival. He was suddenly stopped by Natalie who grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Don't you dare. Just leave him alone."

But Adrian pulled out of her grasp. He squared his shoulders and marched over to Harold. He tapped him on this shoulder twice.

Harold turned around and her face fell when he saw Adrian.

"What do _you _want?"

"I want to know why you are here!" Adrian snapped.

Harold gestured to his cart. "Maybe, I'm buying stuff." He snapped back.

"Liar," Adrian breathed. "You're following me."

Harold began to laugh. "Following you? Ha! You're crazy. Now go away."

"No, _you're _the crazy one." Adrian looked at his cart. "Look at how you organized everything. It's not organized by size"

"I know. It's organized alphabetically."

"Well, it's wrong!" Adrian yelled.

"No, it's wrong my you. By me, it's right."

Adrian's jaw dropped. "You-You LIAR! You want to organize it by size, but you are not paying attention to it because you are following me. Why? What do you want?"

"I'm not following you!" Harold yelled back. People began to stare.

"Yes you are!" Adrian screamed back louder. He reached into Harold's cart and hit everything, so it moved out of Harold's alphabetical order.

Harold shoved Adrian. Adrian stared and attacked Harold. They began to cat-fight. The fight didn't last long because Natalie ran over.

"Adrian! Stop it!" She screamed. She grabbed hold of Adrian and pulled him back. He stared at Harold with hatred in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Natalie apologized.

"Oh, it's okay. No need for you to apologize, just keep that crazy man away from me."

Adrian reached out with his arms and tried to hit Harold, but he just leaned back.

"We'll leave you to your shopping."

"Thank you."

"Let's go, Adrian." Natalie growled.

Adrian looked back at Harold who was fixing his cart. "I'll get you, Harold." Adrian snarled at him.

"Yeah, whatever, you freaking idiot." Harold said, turning a corner and disappearing out of view.

Adrian turned to Natalie. "Did you hear that? He called me a freaking idiot. I hope he did it. He wouldn't last a day in prison."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Be quiet, while I pick out a camera."

Adrian stared at the cameras. Then he looked over to the place were he and Harold fought. Then she stared back at the cameras. He began to think about Stephan, the wife, the baby and importantly, the boy. Then he thought about the father, the camera, Harold's following...

"Okay, Adrian. I'm done with cameras."

Adrian didn't move. He continued to stare blankly at the cameras. Natalie pulled on his sleeve. "Adrian."

Adrian turned to Natalie. Slowly, his 'Adrian Monk' smile appeared on his face.

"What is it" Oh, my gosh! You solved the case didn't you?"

Adrian nodded, still smiling broadly.

"Yes!" Natalie screamed, jumping up and down. "Let's go, quickly" Natalie said, pulling Adrian with her. She quickly checked her things out and they power walked to the car.

"Who was it?" Natalie asked, starting the car.

"Sadly, it wasn't Harold. Just give me your phone."

Natalie quickly rummaged around in her purse until she found her flip-phone. Adrian reached into his jacket and grabbed his cloth. Then he took Natalie's phone. He dialed Captain Stottlemeyer's number and gently placed the phone to his ear.

_"Stottlemeyer." _

"Captain! It's me, Adrian Monk. I solved the case!"

_"Really? Great, who did it?"_

"No, I won't tell you anything now. Just meet us at Corey's house."

_"Corey's house? He did it? Son of a bitch. Ok. I'll be there shortly."_

"Okay, bye." He handed the phone back to Natalie.

"He did it didn't he?"

Adrian didn't answer. Natalie drove to Corey's house and stopped in front. Stottlemeyer was surprisingly already there, waiting. Adrian and Natalie rushed out to him.

"Monk..."

Adrian pointed to the house. "He did it."

"How do you..." He began, then she glanced over at Natalie. She glared and crossed her arms. "Okay, Monk. Let's go."

Adrian smiled and they walked up to the porch. Stottlemeyer knocked. Corey answered with a smile.

"Hello, can we come in?"

"Sure," He moved aside to let the guests in. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you. But we would like to tell you something."

"What would that be?"

Leland looked over to Adrian. He smiled encouragingly and gave Stottlemeyer a thumbs up. He cleared his throat. "You are under arrest for the murder of your ex-wife Katherine,"

Corey's face fell.

"You have the right to..."

"Wait!" Corey interrupted. Adrian tore his eyes from the ceiling to look at Corey. "What proof do you-what makes you think that _I_ murdered Katherine?" Corey yelled.

"Monk, would you like to tell us?"

"Yes, _Monk_. What would you like to tell us?" Corey asked rudely.

Adrian nodded. "Okay, here's what happened. You, Corey, murdered your ex-wife Katherine," Adrian smiled and shrugged. "And you have been stalking your son, Conner, for the past 12 years. You knew that your son would be at that restaurant that night. You went there, with your camera to take pictures. When you went, you also realized your ex-wife was pregnant with another man's child. That made you extremely jealous..."

"Wait, what makes you think that I am stalking my son?"

Adrian looked agitated by the interruption. He was never interrupted. "Like I said, you've been following him for years. When I asked if you would let me see your room, I saw the pictures of Conner. I didn't let that register in my mind for quite some time. You see, I had a headache that day. I remembered Stephan saying that for 12 years his family has been seeing a weird flash of light they could not explain. It was your camera, wasn't it? Anyway, you snuck into the house when you thought it would be safe and you strangled Katherine with her husband's leather belt, so it would look like Stephan did it. However, you made one mistake," Adrian walked to the nearest light switch and covered it with his hand. "There were two light switches when you went into the room. You had no idea which one to switch so you turned both of them off. One of those turned off the alarmclock. That lead me to believe Stephan couldn't have done it, because he would have known which one to switch off. Captain Stottlemeyer thought Stephan threw us a 'curve ball'," Adrian stopped talking and walked over to Leland. "Why do you _always_ have to say curve ball? This is not baseball. This has _nothing _to do with it. This is a murder case"

"Monk!" Stottlemeyer said sternly.

"Right. Sorry. Where was I? Oh, yes. When you were finished you stepped out the window, knocking over a small object," Adrian stopped again and began to rub his head. "Natalie, we have to go!" Adrian yelled, throwing himself to the door. Everyone looked startled.

"What? Why?"

Adrian sighed and went to his nurse. "Because," He whispered. "Because I think I left the door unlocked."

"Mr. Monk, you never leave the door unlocked!"

Adrian looked around. "Yes, that's true."

Unexpected

"Get back to the story." She urged.

Adrian nodded. "Okay, you knocked over the object, but you continued to climb out the window. It is very difficult to close a window from the outside. So you-Natalie!"

Natalie rushed to his side. Leland rolled his eyes impatiently. Corey raised his eyebrows.

"What if just this one time I accidently..."

Natalie reached up and covered his mouth with her hand. Adrian began to struggle. When he was loose he began to yell. "Ahhhh...Ahhhh. Natalie. Give me a wipe!"

Natalie shook her head. "Finish your story."

Adrian seemed to have lost his voice. He began to whisper hoarsely. "Just give me a wipe."

"Finish the story."

"Fine," He continued the rest of the story still hoarsely whispering. "I also remember seeing a small crowbar in your room. There were paint chips missing from the window where you placed the crowbar. You were in a hurry, so you didn't close the window all the way. Big mistake..." He was now so quiet, everyone had to lean in to hear him. "You thought if you could pull this off, Stephan would go to prison for double murder. You would have gotten your revenge. In case you are wondering, the baby surprisingly survived. You would also have a really good chance on getting your son back if you wanted him," He finished. "Now, give me a wipe."

Cored nodded and surrendered. Stottlemeyer cuffed him as Adrian wiped his mouth down.

"Thanks, Monk." Leland said, patting the detective on the back.

"Your welcome," He smiled. "Natalie, let's go. We have a door to check." Adrian said running outside.

Natalie strayed back. "You know, Captain. If you really are thankful that he solved this case, then you can thank him more then just saying 'thanks'. Think about it." Then she left.

Stottlemeyer knew exactly what Natalie meant. He smiled this turned to Corey and his smile disappeared. "You have the right to remain silent..."

Soon, Natalie arrived at Adrian's apartment. He jumped out of the car and ran up to his door. Adrian turned the doorknob. It was still locked.

"Told you." Natalie said when she made it to where Adrian was standing. Adrian unlocked the door and they went inside.

"You did a great job today Adrian." Natalie commented.

"I try," Adrian said. He smiled and reached into his pocket. He took out his checkbook and wrote on it. "Your paycheck."

Natalie looked at it and smiled. She noticed he put extra money on it, finally giving her the raise that she deserved.

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is the last chapter. Don't be sad. I couldn't have made this longer. It did take me forever to figure out a good crime. I think it took me a few weeks to put this whole crime thing together. It wasn't easy. The good thing about this story is that I didn't get one bad review. That made me really happy. Thank you guys.

_

* * *

_

_Reviews: Hmmmm...I seem to be missing somebody..._

**

* * *

**

**Amymimi: **You're welcome for that paragraph...I like to do that...cause it makes you guys feel so special...and you are:) Ahhh! Yes...I remember when Adrian told Harold that. I couldn't stop laughing! I almost missed most of the show! Ha-Ha! That's my favorite episode:) Hope you liked their little squabble! I did :)

**Jesus Freak 87: **Chores! AHHHH! I hate chores. Ha! head spins Wow...that _was_ really fast...glad you enjoyed it so much. :)

**Rach: **Who's Harold? That's okay...I'll tell you. He appears in the episode called Mr. Monk and the Girl Who Cried Wolf. Seen it? Well Harold is another guy that has OCD...but he does everything different...and Adrian doesn't like it. He thinks Harold is doing it all wrong. For example...Harold organized magazines on a shelf as 3, 2, 1. Adrian hated it, because he wanted 2 magazines for each shelf so they would be even. But Harold wanted it in the pyramid. So Adrian and Harold hate each other. Harold is Adrian's nemesis. Ha-Ha! I love that word. 24 spyware programs...ouch:( Okay...I think that Monk would have a bit of a problem eating sweets and candies...cause well...he only like healthy food. He only drinks water too...nothing else. He is a very healthy guy. Oooo...good guess...it might be Corey...guess you're gonna havta find out next chapter! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! wipes mouth Ooooops...'sorry...I didn't mean to spray it.' (actual quote) What do you mean about my story not being in the archive?

**Monker: **looks around Hey...where are you?

**jd burns: **Where are you...you guys aren't giving up on me are you?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Guys...I have to tell you this...I just watched the coolest short videos on the internet with Pee-wee Herman in them. Ahhh...I love that guy. (Paul Reubens)** **He makes me laugh so much. :)**


	10. Back

Mr. Monk Takes a Break

**A/N:** **Okay guys. Brace yourselves. This is the final chapter of my story. I just want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing it. I enjoyed writing. And hopefully, you will also read my Adrian/Trudy story. Well, here is your chapter 10. **

**Monker, yes, yes, yes. I'll put the baby in this chapter. :) (She already was) Hope you like it...**

**

* * *

****Part 10: **

Stephan had invited Adrian and Natalie to come over to his house. They happily excepted. Adrian was relieved that he wasn't over there to investigate anymore crime scenes. And this time, Stephan, Conner and his baby sister occupied the house. Even Stottlemeyer was invited. Stephan had forgiven him for believing against him.

Natalie and Stottlemeyer was talking happily to Stephan, while Conner was on the floor next to his sister. Adrian lingered out of the conversation. He walked over to Conner and the small baby. He knelt down and smiled down at the little girl on the soft pink blanket. The little one moved her eyes to him and she smiled a toothless smile. Adrian's heart skipped a beat. He began to think about wanting to have a child to raise. And for the second time in a long time he began to think about how he had a child for a short time. Tommy.

Conner snapped Adrian out of his thoughts. "Mr. Monk, would you like to hold her?"

Adrian, startled, looked at Conner and shook his head slowly. "No, I couldn't. She's only a week old."

"At least touch her." Conner argued.

"Uhhhh..."

"Oh, go on, Mr. Monk. You can hold her. I understand that you are free of any germs that might get her sick. Natalie told me that you are good with children who like you. She seems to like you. Go ahead."

"Yeah, Monk. You must be the cleanest person around." Stottlemeyer said.

Adrian nodded in agreement and he smiled. He slowly slid one hand underneath her bottom, and his other hand supported her head. He slowly began to lift her off the blanket. He pulled her close to his chest and held her.

"You sure know plenty about me, Stephan." Adrian commented. Stephan turned to Natalie and Leland. He smiled.

"I've heard stories." He answered. Natalie and Stottlemeyer shook their heads, smiling.

Adrian took his finger and touched the baby's soft cheek. She continued to smile. He didn't see Natalie playfully nudge Stephan, egging him on for some reason...

"Oh, Mr. Monk, ummm...I hope this doesn't discourage you. But Kathy and I never talked about a name for our little girl. So in thanks, I decided to name her Trudy. Her middle name, thought will be Kay."

Adrian's mouth went dry. He looked down at the half asleep baby in his arms. He smiled. Why would he be discouraged? "No, I don't mind. I like it...thanks." He said weakly.

Everyone smiled.

"You can come and visit anytime you would like." Stephan offered.

"I would like that." Adrian whispered.

Stephan nodded and re-entered another conversation with Natalie and Leland. Conner joined in, too. Adrian walked around the house talking and singing to Trudy.

"She was just snatched from me. It was the worst day of my life..." He was telling her.

Half an hour passed when Natalie interrupted Adrian.

"Adrian, we have to go."

He turned and stared at Natalie. "Okay." He said. He wanted to object, but he could never do that. Anyway, he could always come back.

He kissed Trudy's forehead and handed over her over to her father. She immediately woke up and started to whimper. Adrian touched her head and she stopped.

"Thanks for inviting us over, Stephan." Natalie said.

"Thanks for coming. Come again."

They smiled and turned to leave. "You really like that kid, huh?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Yup. She's great."

_The following day:_

Adrian was sitting as his desk. Evidence of Trudy's death spread all over the top. Adrian held a magnifying glass to a picture of the car Trudy was found in.. He scratched the top of his head in frustration. _'Maybe the evidence was not just in the car.'_ He thought. He moved the glass over to other parts of the picture. He spotted some gum on the pole when he jumped. The phone rang, scaring him.

He allowed the phone to ring four times before he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked when he picked up the phone.

_"Monk, I want you to come over here." _Stottlemeyer's voice said.

Adrian took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. His voice sounded so...formal. He placed the phone back to his ear.

"Captain Stottlemeyer? What is it? I'm kinda busy right now. I'm looking over evidence."

_"You've been over that a hundred times, Monk. Now get over here. It's important. Natalie's here."_

"Oh, my God! Is she okay? Is she alive?"

Adrian heard Leland chuckle over the other line. _"Yes, Monk, she's okay and alive. Just get here."_

"I can't drive."

_"Take a cab like everyone else."_

Adrian's throat clenched. "I can't do that, Captain."

Stottlemeyer sighed. _"Okay, Natalie will com e and get you then."_

Adrian nodded. "Okay."

_"Be ready." _He said, then he hung up.

Adrian placed the phone back into it's place. 'Be ready?' What was that supposed to mean? Oh, well. He would just sit down on his couch and wait for his nurse. He abandoned the table and walked to the couch. He sat down and looked at his watch, which read 6:32pm. '_What are they up too? What do they want with me?' _Adrian thought.

Fifteen minutes he waited until he heard Natalie's car horn. He grabbed his keys and locked the door. He quickly walked to Natalie's car and slid into the front seat. They were off...

Natalie quickly walked into the police station with a big smile on her face. Adrian followed close behind with confusion written all over his face. They walked into Stottlemeyer's office. Randy and Leland automatically stood up, respectfully.

"What is this about, Captain?" Adrian asked.

Stottlemeyer just smiled and Randy tried not to laugh. Natalie looked as though she was a small child going to Disney World for the first time.

"Adrian Monk. We thank you for yet again solving another case that we were stumped on."

"Your welcome. Again." He said, starting to get annoyed.

"Natalie gave us the idea that we should thank you more than just saying thanks. I thought about it, and I saw that she was right. You deserve more."

Adrian just stared. Stottlemeyer looked back in respect, Natalie still looked like that little kid and Randy was rocking back and forth on his feet.

Stottlemeyer reached down and opened a drawer. He took out a black 9mm hand gun. He set it on the table. Adrian looked at it. That was his gun. Leland reached into the drawer and pulled out a badge. He set it on the table. Adrian looked at it. That was his badge. Did this mean?...

"Adrian Monk, I don't want this stuff in my drawer anymore. It belongs to you. It's yours. And you...belong out there, detecting. Welcome back, Monk."

Adrian looked at Stottlemeyer. He smiled through the tears forming in his eyes. He least expected this. He walked up to the desk and touched his stuff. Trudy would be so proud. He looked up. Leland held out his hand. Adrian happily took it. "Thank you, Captain."

"I expect you to be here tomorrow at 7:00. Here me?" He said professionally.

Adrian nodded, taking his stuff. Natalie came over and hugged him. Then she led him out of the room. "I'm going to take you home, okay?" She asked.

Adrian nodded. "Then could you take me to Trudy?"

Natalie understood. "Yes, detective."

Adrian rushed to his room and pulled on his detective suit. He looked in the mirror and smiled. He looked good. He put on his badge and placed his gun in its place. He slid on his hat and took one last look at himself. He left the room.

"Looking good, Mr. Monk." Natalie commented.

"You think so? Thanks. Let's go."

Natalie drove Adrian to the cemetery. He got out of the car and walked over to Trudy's plot. Natalie went with him.

Adrian looked down at the headstone. "Hey, Trudy. Guess what happened to me?" He paused. "Do you just give up? Well, I got my job back. I'm a detective again. I wish you were here to see me. Maybe now, I can do more in figuring out what happened." He stopped talking. He looked to Natalie and nodded. "I love you, Trudy." He said. He touched her headstone and they left together.

Natalie looked at Adrian. "What do you want to do now?"

**The End.**

**

* * *

****A/N: Wow, this was longer than I thought it would be. I wasn't going to put the part where Adrian got his badge back, but I thought it would be nice. Hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you all. You people are so great. :) **

_Reviews:_

**Rach: **Uhhh...I dunno...I'm sorry. I have no idea what is going on with the computer. Hold on...okay...lets see if I can explain this. First you have to register...then when you get into your account, the left side will have a column of stuff to click on. Click on 'Documents.' Then at the bottom of that page, you type in the system that you used. For example. I use WordPerfect...so I type that in. You type in what you use. The list of accepted documents are listed. Then on 'File on Computer' you click browse and click on your story. **Make sure you saved it!** Then you click 'Submit Document.' Then you click 'Stories' Then you have to click on 'Guidelines' to say you agree with stuff. After you click 'Yes, I agree to the guidelines,' you click on "New Story." Then you put the information in and such...and it's in. Or it should be.

And no, Harold is not the guy that used to live above Adrian. That is Kevin. Watch episode "Mr. Monk and the Girl Who Cried Wolf, and Mr. Monk and the Election, and you will find out who Harold is. Thank you so much for reading, and being the first person to read and review my story. Hugs

**Amymimi:** You didn't guess it was Corey? Wow, I'm glad I got somebody. I don't know if I got anyone else. Yes, Monk was irritated because of his headache. He's not used to having headaches. Yes, I will read some of your other stories. I already know they are going to be as good as the one I read. squeals You like Pee-wee Herman? You are the coolest! Hugs a lot

Thanks for reading:) hugs for that too.

**Monker: **So, did you know what happened? It's alright that you haven't reviewed in a while. It's Jesus Freak, Kiera Kay and jd burns I'm worried about. I hope they can get to a computer soon, as I have to have this chapter up before I leave on the 1st. Oooo...I'm glad you pointed out the parts that you thought was funny! (Or wasn't funny, but you liked it.) Hoped you like the baby in here. I already had her in this chapter, I'm glad you really liked her. And Monk is very man-ish. It's the way he wants to be...remember what episode he said that in? LOL. Thank you so much for reading. hugs

**

* * *

****A/N: I thought of something I wanted to do. Since this is the last chapter, I'm going to put up 'one more' just to reply to your end reviews. **


	11. Last Replies

**Reviews:**

**A/N**: Wow...I'm finished with this story already. But I'm still writing my Adrian/Trudy fanfic, and I just figured out a plot for another story. Sharona is gonna be in this one...anyway...

**Jesus Freak 87: **It's alright that you haven't been on for awhile. I forgive you. :) Bitter-sweet? Well thank you! I'm glad you liked the ending. Thanks for reading. I hope you end up reading my other upcoming stories...it sound like you will. :)

**Rach:** Hmmmm...well...I did misunderstand...but I don't know...but your reviews do get by. I think it's just the site...or the computer. Hmmmm. Yeah, well I had to put the baby back in...I knew people would wonder about her. And I agree with you...Adrian should get his badge back in the show. About not seeing Natalie in a show...there is a show with Sharona in it that also has Harold in it. Mr. Monk and the Girl Who Cried Wolf. It's on Season 3. Thank you for reading. I'm glad you liked my story. I really hope you like the other ones to come.

**Monker:** You like the ending? Thank you! Are you serious? If you had money you would give it to me? You don't have to do that...just your reviews are good enough. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside. :) It's cool that you figured out the camera thing...I was wondering if anyone would figure that out. Ok...you wanted to know the name of my Adrian/Trudy fic? It's called 'What if, If only' And yes...I do like super long reviews...they make me extremely happy. It's alright if you hand me back that story. It's just another one to add to my list. I'll try to e-mail you a romance fic idea. Okay? My email address will be at the bottom of this page...then you could give me your e-mail. :) And thank you for reading!

**Amymimi:** I finished your haunted hotel story. I loved it. :) Wow, you and Rach have the same idea about Monk getting his badge back...yes...I really wish he would get it back in the show. It would be such a great moment...I would probably start crying. And yes, he does look spiffing in his uniform. ;) Oh, if you haven't found any Adrian/Trudy fanfics, then mine would be an original...maybe I would get tons of readers and reviews! That would be so awesome!

**a big monk fan:** Oh, my gosh! A new reviewer! Hi, and welcome! Glad to hear that you like my story:) I try to get all the little details...I pay attention to details. I'm glad you love me for this. I love you for reading! Wow...I get you bowing down to me? This is cool...I think. :) Thanks for reading:D

My emails: 


End file.
